The Song of the Ducks (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "The Song of the Cebu'" from Jerry and the Big Wall!. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus * Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) as Little Girl * Sarafina (The Lion King) as Aunt Ruth * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Disney) as Three Cebus * Cow (Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers) as Cow (picture) * The Toy Bull (The Three Caballeros) as Bull (picture) * Ferdinand the Bull (Fun and Fancy Free) as Bull's cousin (picture) * Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Dad Asparagus (picture) * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato (picture) * Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as The Peach (picture) * Flow the Dolphin (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) as Dolphin (picture) * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Mom Asparagus (picture) * Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) as Hippo (picture) * Timon (The Lion King) as George (picture) * Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) and Thumper (Bambi) as The Potato Family (picture) Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Jerry Mouse presents in a sequential image stereophonic multimedia event: The Song of the Ducks. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Duck! This is a song about a boy. A song a little boy and his Duck. A song about a little boy and his three cebu. The little boy who had Huey, Dewey, and Louie. And also Moto Moto the hippo. Um. Um, this is me at the airport. This is Sarafina. This is me at a bull fight. (music stops) This is me fighting the bull! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Ooooooh! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): This is me and the bull. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Ahh! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): This is me and the bull and I think that's the bull's cousin. He gets a duck. * (music begins) * Flik (A Bug's Life): Hold it! (music stops) You call this a multimedia event? This is a slide projector and a bed sheet! And what on earth is a cebu, anyway? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's kinda like a cow. See? * Flik (A Bug's Life): Yes. Well, very good. This could be interesting. Carry on. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Duck! Sing it with me! Duck! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Duck! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Boy is riding with duck. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Boy is riding with duck. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Into town in his canoe. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Into town in his canoe. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Huey is rowing, and sneezing, achooquackquack, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achomoomoomoomoo! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Achooquackquack, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo, achoomoomoo achoomoomoomoomoo! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Moto Moto chewing on bamboo. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Moto Moto chewing on bamboo. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Can't see boy and three duck. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Can't see boy and three duck. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Dewey is rowing and crying boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack boohooquackquackquackquack! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack boohooquackquack boohooquackquackquackquack! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Duck! * Jerry, Jimmy, and Junior: Duck! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Duck! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Duck! Achooquackquack, boohooquackquack, boohooquackquack, achooquackquack, achooquackquack, boohooquackquack, duck! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Moto Moto seen by mute duck. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Moto Moto seen by mute duck. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Tries to tell the other two. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Tries to tell the other two. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Louie is waving and grunting, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm! * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Uh oh. * Flik (A Bug's Life): Wait! What happens next? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Um... (music ends) * Flik (A Bug's Life): Does Moto Moto the hippo see them? Is the poor mute cebu successful in communicating the imminent danger to the other passengers?! Is the boy injured?!? Why is Dewey sad?!? Is the canoe wood or aluminum?!? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh look! There's me and Tom at sea world! Oh wow. * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Ooooooooo! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Forgot about that one. There's me and that bull again. * Flik (A Bug's Life): You can't just start a song and then just leave it hanging like that! You know, I've come to expect a lot more from you. This is quite disappointing. I'm going to have to speak to Tom about this. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh look! A duck! * (music starts) * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Duck! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): No wait, (music stops) that's a water buffalo. * (music starts) * Tigger and Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh), and Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): No more song about duck. Need another verse or two. Audience is standing and leaving, byebyequackquack, byebyemoomoo, byebyemoomoo byebyequackquackquackquack. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): I want my money back. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, that'd be good. Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs